Jealous Guy
by ry.sokolwski
Summary: Jade looked at him, in awe, completely lost, looking for hints of her future in his cold and emotionless eyes. The eyes that once were so warm and welcoming now desplayed no feelings at all. Maybe he was robot after all. / Bade One-Shot


Jade sat on the same room where she had been thousands of times before. She had been there for classes; she had been there to skip classes, to record songs, play songs and infinity of other ends. However, that time, she had been there to run; even though she had gotten there quietly walking and now she kept staring blankly at the microphone and the instruments and equipment that were sat there. She was there to run away from Beck, from her feelings towards him and how empty she felt now that their relationship was over.  
Of course that outside Jade kept her strong "I-don't-care" façade, but inside she felt broken in a way beyond repair. She couldn't stand going to classes with him, hanging out with him, even if she didn't want to, she didn't have much of choice, since their best friends were basically the same.  
She stood up slowly, staring at the black shiny piano for some moments before walking in its direction, sitting shyly on the bench and running her fingers softly on the white pieces and then playing it. The melody was well known to her. It was the song she had been listening non-stop since her relationship came to an end. However, not once she dared to sing those lyrics. Not until now.

She dared to sing the first stanza: _I was dreaming of the past. _Jade stopped for a moment, controlling the emotions that were taking over. She pulled herself together and went on. In each stanza, each word, she felt even more lost in the turmoil of feelings in which she was drowning. She felt tears rolling down her face and falling into the piano, but she didn't care. She sang, sang until there was no more lyrics to sing and no more notes to play. The girl wiped an enduring tear with her sleeve. Why had she been such a gank to him? Questions like this one were filling her mind, pulling her intro a trance. Jade was pulled out of I when she heard a sing step at the door. She jumped out of her seat to stare at the figure by the door. Beck. The sight of him made her knees, week, but she stood still.  
"What are you doing here?"_ – _she asked. The boy did not answer. He simply walked towards her, grabbed her by the arms and with no warning pulled her into a kiss.  
There was no passion in it, no feeling. The grip of Beck's hands on Jade's arms was like a claw, making it impossible for the girl to move – not that she wanted to. He let her go and took a step back. Jade looked at him, in awe, completely lost, looking for hints of her future in his cold and emotionless eyes. The eyes that once were so warm and welcoming now desplayed no feelings at all. Maybe he was robot after all.  
None of them moved or spoke for moments that could have been hours, days or even years. The lack of feelings in his eyes making Jade feel even more lost in her. Jade was the one to break the silence.  
"Beck." The way that the words floated out of her lips was barely a whisper, but he had heard it. She gathered some courage and went on. "We need to talk".  
He nodded. His eyes were no longer cold. Jade was able to see the guy she had fallen in love years ago, or at least traces of him.  
They walked in silence to the parking lot and in the same way, they drove. Beck, turned in the radio, trying to make the silence less uncomfortable, trying to make them forget harsh things they had said to one another and to push away the ghost of the things that were left unsaid between them. However, It did not help at all. The song playing was Fast Car, by Tracy Chapman. The same song that played on the radio on the very first time they went out together, Beck driving through the same roads he did that time.

_I remember we were driving driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I had a feeling that I belonged  
And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

Those were exactly the feelings she had on their first date. His hand resting quietly on her leg as she played with the tips of his hair. She would give anything to be that way again. To put end to her angst, they got to their destination in no time: the Hollywood sign. Once more, the same place they had gone on their first date.  
Beck stopped the car and walked out of it, sitting on the roof. Jade followed him quietly and like that they stayed for some moments. None of them being brave enough to start the conversation. Beck took a deep breath and started.  
"In case you are wondering, I did not bring you here to torture you" He knew her to well, because she was indeed wondering why he had brought her there.  
"Can you remember how we were before? We loved each other. Now you are so –" He stooped. Jealous? Bossy? Spoiled? Mean? He wanted to say all those words, but he still cared for her feelings.  
"So what, Beck?" Jade asked.  
"Hard. I never knew you were so hard to love. I never knew you would put up such fight to make us work."  
"Wait!" She jumped out of the roof to stand in front of him. "Now you are telling me we broke up because of _me_?!" Jade let out a giggle. "You say it was entirely my fault. You behaved like an angel all the time!"  
The hurt and the irony were clear on the girl's voice. Her former boyfriend knew what she was talking about. He knew it too well.  
"Jade, I did not want all those girls around me, I wanted you, but every time I tried to get closer to you, you pushed me away. I loved you. I did. But you were not helping me! I was doing all the work by myself while you got more and more distant. Then I gave up."  
She looked at the boy amazed, not being able to believe that he was standing there, putting all the blame of the relationship not working all on herself.  
"Well, this was clarifying". Jade walked to the car window to grab her bag and threw it roughly over her shoulder. "This was a mistake. I'm glad we broke up. Good bye, Beck"  
With those words, she started to walk away. It was terribly long walk back to Hollywood Arts, but she didn't care. She would walk to the moon, if that meant she would be away from him.  
"Jade…" His voice was full of resentment, but she didn't care. She continued on walking, ignoring her former boyfriend. He called again. And once more. Now he was following her. "Jade, please, don't go. I still love you. I'm sorry for what I said. Please, stay, let's work it all out."  
She stopped, and so did he. She did not want to look at him and did not want him to look at her while she said that.  
"I _guess _I overreacted. I knew you loved me, but I didn't know why. You were so nice and I was such a spoiled little prick."  
Jade felt Beck's arms wrapping around her waist. Pulling her body closer to his with no resistance. He rested his chin on the girl's shoulder. Speaking close to her ear.  
"Don't say it like that. You are amazing. And while you let me see the true Jade West under this hard façade, I knew how amazing you were. You may not be the girl next door, you are worth it. You are talented and you fight for what you want. And I admire you for this and many other reasons". He pulled away so that he could turn her around and look into her eyes and he spoke the words. "And don't use past tense. I loved you and I still do."  
And for the second time that day, he pulled her to kiss. This one had nothing to with the first. It was full of passion and love. Beck could feel the girl melting in his arms, the smile on her lips as they kissed. The kiss was only broken when air was needed. And this time Jade could see her future clear in the boy's eyes.  
"The future belong to us, and one day, all this will be ours." His voice echoed inside her head, the sentence that Beck had said on their first date, as they sat on the sign and admired the city they lived into and shared their first kiss. He couldn't be more, right.


End file.
